tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Golden Sector
This is a fanfic directly from the Tuff Puppy Fanfiction wiki, but may still contain mistakes, so please feel free to correct them. ''Transcript ''(In Tuff HQ) (Sherry is being trained to be an agent) Sherry: Why are you taking so long Crazy. It's been like 5 days we've been on blaster training! Crazy: That's because you keep blasting Agent Nutz instead of the targets! Sherry: Well, he keeps standing next to it. Claire: (walks up) What's up? Sherry: (sigh) Just continuing my blaster training. Crazy: Come on, hit the target! (anger is shown on face) Sherry: (shoots target in the center) Bull's Eye! Claire: Wow! Great shot! Crazy: I have to admit, that's a great shot. Chief: Agents, I have Intel that Bird Brain is trying to steal some scented candles from Hanky Candles! Maria: I see why, his place is a mess. (pulls out bird droppings) Sherry: Ewww, I guess this will be a great start up mission. Crazy: Yep, now, I guess you can do this by yourself since he isn't that great a super-villain. Claire: Are you crazy, Crazy? He's is the best one of them all! Crazy: You say that about all the villains. Keswick: Take this, (hands Sherry a tracking device) It will make sure nothing h-h-ha-happens to you on the m-mission. Sherry: Thanks Keswick, I'll be back. Everyone: Ok Skipper: Hurry back. Sherry: (outside) Wait, I can't drive. (walks back in Tuff) Agent R: Wow, you got Skipper's memo. Sherry: No, I'm not done. I can't drive, so I can't do the mission alone. Crazy: Just walk, for Bird Brain's sake. (pushes him back outside) Sherry: Ok, I'll be back later. (At Hanky Candles) Bird Brain: I have all the candles in the store. Zippy: But why would you need candles, sir? Owl: Who? Zippy: Bird Brain Bat: Where? Bird Brain: EVERYWHERE! (Throws candle at Owl and Bat) (Sherry walks in) Sherry: Wow, that was a long walk. Freeze Bird Brain and minions! Bird Brain: Who are you? Sherry: I'm the new Tuff agent at Tuff, and I'm arresting you. Owl: Who? Sherry: You! Skip: Skip! Sherry: I see why your one of the worst super-villains in Petropolis, your minions are stupid. Bird Brain: Yes, I know. But I'll take my candles now, and you too. (grabs Sherry) Sherry: (tackles Bird Brain) Let's go Bird Brain. (takes everyone to the sidewalk) Bird Brain: Where's your car? Sherry: I can't drive so I have to walk. Zippy: Why? Sherry: I don't have a license. Owl: Who? Sherry: ME!!!!!!!! Bat: Where? Sherry: On the road. (facepalm) Just come on. (drags them 10 feet down the sidewalk) Zippy: What's that thing? Sherry: That piece of gold on the ground? Zippy: Yeah, it looks like a sector, sir. Bird Brain: (walks up to the sector) It is. Sherry: Oh, no you don't. (picks up sector) Wow, it's really old. Bird Brain: (takes sector) ''RUN MINIONS! RUN! (''All of Bird Brain's minions run for Hanky Candles) Sherry: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I guess I'll have to tell the guys about it. (walks back to Tuff with head down) (At Tuff) Kevin: I wonder if I should lower the limbo stick? Claire: No, leave it there. (as Sherry walks in, goes under stick) (everyone looks at Sherry's glum face) Ralph: What's the matter with you? Sherry: Well, I've got good news and bad news. Crazy: Lay it on me. Sherry: The good news is, I caught Bird Brain and mentions and found a golden sector. The bad news is, Bird Brain got away with it, so now I'm empty handed. (starts to cry) Keswick: (while walking to get him a tissue) Why d-d-didn't you call us? The tracking d-device has phone. Sherry: I don't know, I guess I was so sad I let them get away that I didn't think of it. WK2000: Which way did he go? Sherry: He went back to Hanky Candles. Cheif: Claire, Ralph, and Crazy, go help him! That golden sector could be anything! Keswick: W-W-Wait a minute Chief, Why do w-we need that many agents for one m-m-mission? Sherry: I'm a rookie and I need a lot of help. Claire: Don't get down on yourself, (hands him another tissue), Once we catch him, you'll feel fine. (Crazy and Ralph Both nod there heads) Sherry: Let's catch a bird! (runs to the Tuff Mobile) Crazy: I'll drive. (Sherry gets in the passenger seat while Ralph and Claire get in the back seat) Skipper: Hurry Back! Chito: God Bless! Agent R: Bye! (outside Hanky Candles) Sherry: Yes, there still here! Crazy: Where, were they last time you were here? Sherry: At the front door. Ralph: Let's go! Claire: (walks in) Freeze Bird Brain! Bird Brain: What, it's Tuff Agent Claire Catty200! (everyone else walks in) Zippy: Wow Sir, they got all of them here now. Bird Brain: I guess we should surrender. Owl: Who? Bird Brain: US! Bat: Where? Zippy: Here. Sherry: Where's the sector? Bird Brain: Ughh, it actually belongs to my grandpa, Blue Brain, he's a parrot. (shows picture of him with the sector) Claire: I guess we should return it to him after we put you in JAIL! (handcuffs them all) Crazy: (While driving to Blue Brain's home) Well, that went well. Sherry: Yeah, I hope this guy isn't a villain like Bird Brain. Ralph: He isn't, he is either, to old to, never had an interest in it, or some other reason. Crazy: Here we are. (pulls in driveway) (everyone gets out) Sherry: Wow, it's a nice place. Claire: Yeah, he has to pay a least 400 dollars a month to live here! (Crazy rings the doorbell) Blue Brain: What are you crazy kids doing here, I'm busy! Sherry: Sorry, sir, but I have something that belongs to you. Blue Brain: Well, hand it over! Sherry: (gives Blue Brain the sector) Blue Brain: WHAT, you found my sector! Where in the heck would you crazy ones come across it? Sherry: I found it in a ditch, and found out from Bird Brain that it belonged to you so we brought it here. Blue Brain: Is he still a villain? Sherry: Oh, yes. We work for Tuff and actually just came back from putting him in jail. Blue Brain: Well, I'll get back what I was doing, thank you lots. Claire: No problem. (everyone walks back to the Tuff Mobile and drive back to Tuff) Crazy: He was a really nice bird when he found out we had has sector. Sherry: Yep, I can't wait to walk in Tuff! Ralph: Everyone should be happy. (they walks back in Tuff) Keswick: Here th-they are. Skipper: That was quick, only 1 hour! Agent R: Yep, did everything go well? Sherry: Yep, we even found out that the sector was Bird Brain's grandpa's and returned it to him. (pulls out the photo) Crazy: I guess now we can do that limbo party! Sherry: What limbo party? Keswick: Well, uh, we had one w-w-when you left earlier, and got carried away. Sherry: What the heck, let's Party! (the end) Category:Fan fiction